Six months later
by Cheeto-ScorpioDimagram
Summary: This story takes place about Six months after TSOTN, i know i havent finished it yet, but i got into this one. This one is mostly about Sasuke and Viviens relationship. so there you have it. no flameing or i will send hungry vampires to eat you.
1. Home again

**hey peoples! ;D Whats up? this little story started out as me being _really_ bord. Well i decided to work on it, and here it is!! :D hope ya like it! and dont worry i will be continueing my other story, im just at a block with it. but dont worry! its starting to unravel! the next chapter will be up soon. I LOVES YOU ALL! **

It was around 11 O'clock at night in Konoha. Jazmine, Naruto, Vivien, and Sasuke were walking and almost to the north gate entrance to the large Ninja town. It was storming outside, but the four Necklace vampires, who were in their animal forms, didn't mind the foul weather. The actually enjoyed it a bit.

It had been exactly six months since Kakashi and Iruka went to Toronto to bring Sasuke and Naruto back to the village. Jazmine and Vivien had been good on their word, that if Sasuke and Naruto wanted to come back, or visit Konoha when they could control themselves, then they would bring them.

They were all about fifty yards from the gate, so they all transformed into their vampire forms. The gates weren't heavily guarded at the moment, like they were when the weather was nicer. There was only one person guarding the gate tonight, and he didn't seem to happy about it.

Vivien squeaked happily and started to run ahead of everyone else. Jazmine smiled, Vivien was too enthusiastic for her own good.

The man guarding the gate had started to nod off, and Vivien couldn't resist sneaking up on him. She smiled hugely and couched down low, so if the man looked up he wouldn't see her.

Sasuke shook his head, Vivien was such a moron, but he couldn't help but grin at her enjoyment. After all, she was the one who turned him, he couldn't help the fact that seeing her enjoying herself made him happy.

Vivien was crouched down hiding below the height of the counter that the man was sitting at. She transformed into her cheetah form, the sudden bright light making the man jump to attention. She purred and drug her claws on the short wall just in front of the man.

The man's eyes grew wide, and he quickly stood up taking out a kunai and readying himself for a fight. Vivien purred again and sat up all the way, exposing her head above the counter. The man saw the huge cheetah and yelped, stumbling back. "What the hell!?" he shrieked.

Naruto chuckled and started to run to catch up to Vivien. "Vivien, stop scaring the man!" He laughed when he finally caught up. "That thing has a name?!" The man behind the counter stuttered, clearly shocked.

"Yes," Jazmine said smiling, her and Sasuke had caught up to the group. "And her name is Vivien." she finished with a nod.

The man gapped for a moment and seemed to remember that he was guarding the gate. He straitened up and put his kunai away, and then sat down in the chair behind the counter. He crossed his arms. "Who are you, and what is your business here?" He asked as politely as he could, though he was still shaken by Vivien's fun.

Vivien purred and Jazmine smiled. "I am Jazmine, and this is Vivien, Sasuke, and Naruto." she said, pointing to them as she said their names. The man was steadily scribbling their names on a sheet of paper in front of him, but when Jazmine said that Naruto and Sasuke were in the group, the man stopped and quickly looked up examining all four of them.

"Sasuke and Naruto?" the man asked. "I thought they were on an extended mission?" he asked confused. 'so that's what the said happened to us,' Sasuke thought. 'EXTENDED MISSION!? Man Kakashi and Iruka are so in for it!' Naruto thought, his eyebrow twitching. Jazmine noticed Naruto fuming and patted him on the head and sighed. "The mission has been completed," Jazmine said simply. You could count what they were doing as a mission, learning how to control their vampire instincts and learning to hunt discretely was hard work for new-born vampires.

"Oh," the man said. "Well, welcome back guys, the entire village has been worried about you two. Especially Sakura." the man said with a smile. Sasuke felt his heart do little flips. Sakura was worried about him? Even after what she had seen back in Toronto?

Vivien looked at Sasuke and grinned a furry grin. She nudged his leg with her paw. He looked down and scratched behind her left ear. Vivien purred.

"Well, you are free to enter the city." The man behind the counter said gesturing for them to enter. "Thank you," Jazmine smiled, and started off into the city. Naruto, Sasuke and Vivien fallowed her. Jazmine stopped, turned around, and walked back to the man behind the counter.

"Yes?" he asked. "Do you need something?"

"Yes I do," Jazmine said. "Do you know where Kakashi Hatake is?" she asked.

The man flipped through a few pages in a book in front of him. "Umm, yea, he's in a meeting with Iruka and the Hokage." the man said looking at a schedule in the book. Jazmine's yellow eyes brightened and she smiled. "Perfect." She purred. "it's a very important meeting though, you cant interrupt it. No mater how dire the situation." The man said noticing Jazmine's pleased expression.

"I think that this is just as important," Jazmine said walking away. "Come on guys, were headed to the Hokage's office." she declared. Vivien squeaked happily, she had always wanted to see the inside of the Hokage's office ever since she had learned about Konahona. Sasuke nodded and started to walk in the direction of the building. Naruto stood still for a moment and then started running to catch up with the group.

"Its already been six months!" A black-haired man growled. He had a scar on the brim of his nose, and by his outfit, was clearly a Jonin. "You cant expect them to be back so soon! From what you've told me, they were in a bit of situation when you went to go get them!" A woman with blond hair pulled back in pigtails yelled. She seemed young, and had and extremely large chest area. A white haired man with a mask covering most of his face stood in the corner.

"It doesn't matter!" The black-haired man screeched. "What if those things are holding them prisoner!? We would never know it!" he yelled puffing.

"Well," Said the voice of none-other-than Jazmine LeBlanc. "us _things_, may be monsters, but were not _that _bad." She said coolly, leaning against the frame of the door. She was smiling broadly and her eyes were closed for emphasis of her neutral mood.

The black-haired man jumped, and whirled around to face Jazmine. "YOU!" He growled pointing a finger in her direction.

"Who me?" Jazmine asked innocently, opening her eyes and putting on a false hurt face. "Now what did I do?" she cooed and shrugged away from the door frame, letting the rest of the group enter the room.

"Hi Iruka!" Vivien chirped happily, she was still in her cheetah form, so this naturally freaked all of the humans out. She flinched. "um, oops?" she dipped her head and grinned innocently.

The blond woman smirked. "So these are the horrible monsters you spoke of eh?" she said. Jazmine smirked as well. "I wouldn't underestimate us," she growled, but strangely was still smiling. "At least if I was _you_ I wouldn't." she said grinning widely.

Sasuke and Naruto were still in the shadows, trying to keep out of view, but they sensed that it was time to appear. They stepped forward, but also stepped to the side, and avoided eye contact with Iruka and Kakashi.

"Yes, well this is all very interesting," the white-haired man said. "but we have more pressing matters to attend to,… like Naruto and Sasuke, for example…" he said looking their way. The blond woman, and the black-haired man, Iruka, both shifted their gaze to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked cautiously. "Yea?" Naruto said staring strait at Iruka. Iruka nearly gasped. He had forgotten about Naruto's new red eyes. Naruto shifted uncomfortably under Iruka, Kakashi, and the Hokage's gaze. "What?"

"Interesting,… and ironic, I would say." The blond haired woman said sitting back in her chair. "Yes, very interesting…" The white-haired man mused. "WHAT!?" Naruto shouted/asked. He was getting annoyed with them studying him like a science project.

Jazmine growled at the others. "Will you shut up! Your so annoying!" Her eyes glowed red, and she growled a demonic growl. All three of the humans in the room, and some down the hall, grew very still, three ANBU took off down the hall and stopped behind Jazmine with kunai held to her back and neck.

This time it was Vivien who growled. "Get away from her you morons!" her eyes were glowing red as well. She crouched down low and threatened to pounce, her shoulders squaring, and her tail flicking.

"Vivien," Jazmine warned. "Stop. I can take care of this." she ordered the fuming cheetah. Vivien stayed in position for a moment, but finally slacked her stalking posture. "Fine," she huffed. "you guys better be grateful!" She growled at the ANBU. "If it weren't for Jazmine, you guys would be dead by now!" she warned, she trotted off and sat by Sasuke, glairing at the floor.

Sasuke tried to calm her down by scratching the top of her head. Vivien resisted at first, but finally gave in purring and twitching her tail.

Kakashi watched Sasuke questionably. He had never shown tenderness or kindness of any sort, _to anyone_, let alone this strange creature that suddenly came into his life. The blond woman was also staring. Maybe, these things were not as bad as Kakashi and, mostly, Iruka, had played them to be.

Jazmine had looked over at Vivien, and almost purred with joy. She was starting to feel so happy that she had forgotten the AMBU entirely.

A sudden flash of white light blinded everyone in the room.

Jazmine raced forward in her lion form and tackled Vivien. "YOUR SO ADORABLE!!" She squeaked. She and Vivien giggled.

The ANBU were speechless, what the heck was this girl?! What strange jutsu _was_ this! (their like oh mah god! D:)

Both the lion and the cheetah were giggling madly and rolling around on the ground, sometimes pouncing at each other and play fighting. The Hokage couldn't help but laugh, even though she had no absolute idea how these two girls could transform into animals. Iruka gave the Hokage a confused look. Kakashi just stared at the two animals pouncing and swatting at each other and sometimes giggling.

The Hokage dismissed the ANBU, they left quite reluctantly, easing out the door, then coming back, but the Hokage insisted that they leave or she would strip them of their titles.

"You don't have to do that Tusunde," Jazmine said between lasting giggles. "If they want to see what we are then let them." She said finally free of the giggles, and striating up into a sitting position.

The Hokage looked at her questionably. "Are you sure?" she asked. Jazmine nodded. "Absolutely. If their curious I think they have a right to know."

Tusunde sighed. "All right," she said and called back the ANBU.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" The leader of the ANBU group asked Tusunde. "You have been given permission to witness this meeting." Tusunde told them. "Hai, Hokage-sama!" all of the ANBU said at the same time, kneeling down.

The room was silent for a few minutes, say for Vivien, who was purring and grinning like a moron.

"Ok," Tusunde huffed, finally breaking the awkward silence. "why are you here?" she asked looking at Jazmine. Jazmine seemed surprised, hadn't Kakashi and Iruka already filled her in on this?

"Well isn't it obvious?" Jazmine asked stretching. "Sasuke and Naruto wanted to visit, so we came back." she said simply. "And a Necklace never goes back on their word." she added matter-of-factly.

Iruka was taken aback, he had picked up on the key word of 'visit'. "So their not staying permanently?" he asked, heartbroken. Naruto and Sasuke ,who had been talking amongst themselves, low and quick, so that the humans couldn't understand them, suddenly looked up, sensing the distress in Iruka's tone.

"Well don't ask me!" Jazmine retorted. "I'm not their dictator or something! It their choice, not anyone else's." she said stalking off to sit by Vivien. Naruto smiled a big goofy grin at Jazmine. But suddenly realizing the dilemma he faced, his smile faded.

Jazmine looked at Naruto and saw his expression of agony. She paused. "But I don't think that they should choose right now." she said turning her gaze to Tusunde. "I think they should spend some time here and then make their decision." she said. "Its only fair that we not pressure them, they have been though enough." Naruto grinned again and Sasuke smirked.

**Ok, i would say that i would need about 5 reveiws before i put the next one up, but i already have it so im not gonna say that...yea...ok then. Hope you enjoyed the story!! :D**


	2. Camping out

**like i said before, i will be continueing my other story, just give me a couple weeks ok? im going down to my moms this weekend, so i will have no computer access what-so-ever! dont kill me ok! ill try to get the next chapter of my other story up soon, i got about half of it written out already!**

"I agree with you Jazmine." Kakashi said from the corner. Jazmine and Vivien both stared at him awe-struck. How did he remember her name?

"Um…what?" Vivien stammered. "Do what now?" Jazmine sighed and her necklace flashed. She stood in front of Tusunde with her arms crossed.

"I only have one question." Jazmine said. "Yes?" Tusunde asked looking up at the tall brunette. Jazmine sighed. "If were going to be staying here for a while," Jazmine started with a grim expression. "And I'm positive that you don't want us to hunt the citizens of Konoha…" Vivien knew where she was getting at and grimaced.

"Hunt?" Tusunde asked confused. "What do you mean _hunt_?" she asked, not liking the sound of that statement. Jazmine shut her eyes and growled, annoyed. "Didn't you two explain all this to her?" She growled at Kakashi and Iruka. Iruka flinched and Kakashi looked out the window pretending not to of heard her.

"No," Tusunde said glairing at Iruka and Kakashi. "They said nothing of that sort."

Jazmine sighed. Vivien yawned stretching. "I volunteer for a visual." She said smiling. Jazmine smiled. "Well were going to have to explain a lot more than intended then." She said to the Hokage who was listening intently.

"Well," Jazmine started. "I don't know if they told you or not," she said gesturing to Iruka and Kakashi. "But we are not human. Were Vampires." All of the ANBU stiffened and looked up. Jazmine saw this and smiled. "But we aren't like the stories and myths that you might of heard." Tusunde showed no surprise at this statement. "We are very different in fact." Vivien's necklace flashed and she leaned against the wall in her vampire form. She yawned again. "Suns comin up soon Jaz, can we hurry up and go to bed."

"Hold on V, we need permission first." Jazmine said sternly to the blond, curly-haired girl. Jazmine sighed. "Well continue this tomorrow, but we need somewhere to sleep for the day." She said looking back at the Hokage. "Were going to need your permission to use the Forest of Death for sleeping arrangements and hunting grounds." Jazmine said sternly.

"Ewww, gross." Vivien grimaced. "Eating animals." She shuddered. Naruto and Sasuke were worried. They had never had to eat animals before.

The Hokage was still confused. "We have accommodations here in the city, if that would be more comfortable for you." She requested. Naruto bighted up. "Hey! Maybe we can stay at my place!" He chirped.

"Yea right dobe," Sasuke growled. "Knowing you, its probably a pigsty." Naruto glared at him. "I think we should stay at Sasuke's." Vivien suggested. "Its nice an quiet, and I seriously doubt if anyone will bother us there." She said.

"I think that's a great idea V." Jazmine said smiling. "If its ok with you Sasuke?" She asked him. Sasuke nodded. "Its fine." Vivien clapped her hands together. "Well then!" she smiled. "Its settled. Well be camping out at Sasuke's and well see you tonight!" She said smiling at one confused Tusunde.

"Yea, but were hunting before we come back, so don't expect us till after ten." Jazmine said walking past the ANBU and out the door. Vivien smiled and her necklace flashed, yet again, and she trotted out of the room in her cheetah form.

"Come on guys!" she said, sticking her head back through the door way. "You don't want to get a Sun cold do ya?" She said smiling. "No Way!" Naruto exclaimed. "Sun Colds suck!" he said trotting after her.

Sasuke looked back at the humans in the room. "Hn…" he muttered before fallowing the rest of the group, and leaving a room full of really confused humans.

Moments passed in silence.

"Well," Kakashi said leaning against the wall. "That was interesting."

"I just have one question," Tusunde said crossing her arms in front of her. "What the heck is a sun cold?"

"Ahhh.." Vivien sighed as she stretched and laid down in her cheetah form, right in the middle of the living room of the Uchiha resident. "This place is so nice and quiet." Jazmine commented.

"Man," Naruto grunted. "no wander your so emo, its so gloomy here." he snorted. Sasuke growled at him. "Watch your mouth dobe!" he snarled.

"Boys, boys, boys!" Jazmine scolded. "That's enough, I may not be able to kick you out of here, but I sure can kick your butts!" she threatened.

Vivien yawned. "Cant we just go to sleep? We ran for four strait hours to get here, and didn't get any sleep in the past two days before." she yawned, finding a discarded pillow in the corner and laying on it. She made herself comfortable and fell asleep quickly, not to long after a round of purring.

Jazmine smiled fondly at Vivien. "She's right guys," She yawned. "we better get some rest, we got a full night ahead of us." she smiled curling up near Vivien on the floor in her lion form.

Naruto changed to his fox form and curled up by Jazmine.

Sasuke changed to his panther form, but went to the opposite side of the room and brooded over his memories, both old and new.

"What are we gonna do?" Tusunde asked Iruka and Kakashi, whom were still hanging out in her office, despite the fact that it was now twelve in the afternoon.

"Maybe we should go see what their doing." Iruka stupidly suggested.

"Your just a complete moron aren't you Iruka?" Kakashi asked coolly. Iruka glowered at him. "It was a thought OK?" he growled. "A very moronic thought that is." Kakashi threw back, not skipping a beat.

"OK!" Tusunde yelled at them both, causing them to jump. "You two," she growled shifting her glare between the cowering Iruka and Kakashi. "You two need to get out of my office, get something to eat, and go to sleep. You will report back here at nine sharp!" She ordered.

The two ninjas didn't waste anytime. They dashed out of the room and went in different directions once outside the building.

Iruka headed to the Raman shop, and Kakashi headed home.

Back at the Uchiha's home, everyone was asleep. Sasuke had finally stopped brooding around two in the afternoon, but what he didn't notice, was that Vivien was awake the entire time, biding her time until she was sure everyone was asleep.

Around four in the afternoon, she quietly stood up, testing the sleeping animals around her, to see if they would react. When they didn't she smiled and trotted off, and out of the room.


	3. History reveiled

**Hey guys! :D hope that you are liking the story so far! i know i havent updated my first story, the secret of the necklace, but im workin on it. i had just a randome idea, and hapend to wright it down...and...well...it kinda grew into this, tell me if its ok, if you flame, dont be too harsh ok! im still a biginner!**

She was smelling the floor as she walked, tapping on specific floorboards to test them. She was about to the other side of the house, when one of the boards jiggled when she tapped on it. It creaked a bit, when she lifted it, but she knew no one would hear it.

She smiled when she saw that no one else had discovered the loose board after she had left the final note to the Uchiha family before the incident several years ago.

Vivien transformed into her vampire form for convenience, and for old times sake. She picked up the note, which was stained with a single drop of blood.

_--Flash back--_

_It was about five or six years ago, the Uchiha Clan was still strong, and in peace. It was the mother of this house hold, Sasuke and Itachi's mother, who also used the loose board to pass notes. _

_The receiver of these notes, was a young looking girl, seeming around fourteen or fifteen, with long curly blond hair. She had black eyes, so she could blend in with the Uchiha Clan, even though she was not of it._

_This girl came from another very special, family, as you might call it. She was good friends with Sasuke's mother, and regularly checked up on her and her children. This girl was very fond of her friends children, they were so much like their mother, though they would never admit it. _

_It had happened many years before the last note, when these two women met. It was around the time when Itachi had first discovered his Sharangan at the age of eight. _

_His mother was walking around the woods that wasn't too far from their home. She heard a sound like an animal whining in pain. She fallowed the sound, surprised on how far into the woods it led her. And the closer she got, the louder the sound became, as if it was trying to call out to someone, or something. _

_She fallowed the sound for a good ten minutes before she found the creature making the painful sound. _

_When she did, she gasped in aw; she had never seen such a creature before, well not face to face, but in books. _

_It was a cheetah. _

_The creature was caught in a bear trap, well actually a few. One was clamped hard on its front left paw, and two more latched on its back legs. It had miraculously avoided the other four traps that were lying undisturbed beside it._

_The cheetah spotted her and hissed. The woman gasped again, the huge cats eyes changed color to red. 'It's eyes resembles the Sharangan so much.' the woman thought. 'what is this creature?!' she wondered in her head. _

_The woman was pulled from her thoughts when the great cat growled at her. She new that she shouldn't try to help it, for it might attack her. _

_Suddenly, the cat stopped growling and moving at all. It seemed to stop breathing as well. The woman stared at the cat, was it dead? Then the cat turned its head so fast it was a blur, and looked behind the woman standing in front of it. _

_That's when the woman heard the small voice calling her. _

"_Mother?" called the voice of a small child. "Mother, where are you?" it was a boy, and he was obviously worried. The woman recognized the voice of her child, Itachi. _

_She turned around, her back facing the great cat who was chained down by the bear traps. "Itachi!?" she called in worry. _

"_Momma!" the little boy called back, overjoyed. He turned to the sound of his mother's voice and ran. He came out from behind some trees and bushes, into the small clearing of trees where his mother and the great cat stood. _

_The little boy was overjoyed that he had found his mother, and his mother was glad to see him as well, but she was still worried about the cat that was still behind her. _

_The little boy spotted the great cat and stopped abruptly. "Momma? What is that?" he asked eyeing the red-eyed and growling cheetah. _

_The woman looked back at the cat. "It's a cheetah Itachi. It was caught in the traps that your uncles laid for bears." she said sadly. "Is it ok?" the boy asked. "I don't know." the woman said. "I think that we should help it, don't you?" she asked the little boy with a warm smile. _

_The boy thought for a moment. "I think we should, maybe it belongs to someone, look." he said, pointing at the cats diamond shaped necklace that was hovering dangerously close to an open trap. The woman looked where her son was pointing at the cats necklace. _

"_That's strange," she murmured. The woman stepped closer to the cat, avoiding the other traps. She knelt down in front of the cat, looking it in the eyes. The cat stared back, its eyes changing from red back to black. _

"_Momma! I think that cat has a Sharangan too!" the boy cried happily. "Maybe we could keep it!" The cat snarled at the boy. He flinched back from it. "or not…" he mumbled._

_The woman giggled. "Its just in pain, that's all." she said to the boy. "Here, stay back while I undo these traps." she said. Kneeling closer to the traps holding the cats limbs. The cat growled again, but she ignored its warnings; and undid the traps. _

_When the cat was free from the last trap, the woman quickly jumped back. The cat stood still for a moment, staring at its wounds. Its ears pricked up suddenly and it looked up at the woman and the child. _

_The woman had expected the cat to growl and then run off; but it did the exact opposite. It walked over to them-avoiding the traps carefully-and sat in front of the two, and began purring. _

_And that is how Vivien had met the Uchiha clan. _

_She stayed with them for a while, and had accidentally shown herself to the woman who had saved her, in her vampire form. _

_Vivien had nothing else to do; she had to tell her what she was. She couldn't kill her, because her family would know that it was Vivien who had killed her, after all, she was just a wiled animal in their eyes, dangerous. _

_Also, Vivien had grown very fond of the woman, and her family. _

_The woman paid no mind to what Vivien was, she wasn't at all surprised. She simply smiled and said, "Well, that explains a lot." _

_Vivien and the woman had grown to be great friends, and Vivien would visit her in her vampire form only after she was sure the rest of the Uchiha family was sound asleep. She was there when the woman's second child was born, another boy, named Sasuke._

_She had grown fond of both of the woman's children, and sometimes would visit them in her vampire form as well. She would protect the thriving Uchiha's when she was called for, appearing as her cheetah self._

_Life was going well. Until Vivien became homesick. She had just wanted to go home, and tell her family what she had been doing these past years, and maybe convince her turner, Jazmine, to come and stay with her for a while._

_Vivien had left one final note for her dear friend, the one who had helped her out of the traps all those years ago. _

"Don't worry, ill be back soon, tell the little one's not to miss me, I'll be back before they know it. I've gone home for a couple of days to tell my family of my adventures here. I'm hoping to convince my turner, Jazmine, I've told you about her, to accompany me. At least for a little while.

I wont be long.

Be safe."

_She was worried about Itachi's mental stability, and his actions toward his family. She was also worried about what could possibly happen while she was away, but she turned away from her thoughts. She would only be gone for a couple of days anyway. What could happen? _

_Well, when Vivien came back, accompanied by Jazmine, she found out exactly what could happen._

_--End of Flashback--_

Vivien was abruptly pulled out of her daydream by the slight sound of a large cat padding down the hall after her. Vivien's eyes grew wide and she quickly hid the note back under the floor board.

But unfortunately for her, she wasn't fast enough.

"What are you doing?" Came the voice of the absolute last person that Vivien wanted to be asking her that question…Sasuke.

Vivien quickly turned around trying to look innocent. "What?" she asked, trying to looked confused. "What do you mean? I'm not doing anything."

She tried very hard, but completely messed up her act of innocence. She was crying silently.

Sasuke looked at her confused. "Why are you crying?"

Vivien hadn't known that she was crying. She quickly wiped the tears on her shirt sleeve. "What do you mean, I'm not crying." she retorted stubbornly.

"Yes, Yes you were." Sasuke said sitting in front of her. "So those are my only two questions. What were you doing just now, and why are you crying?" he said.

Vivien sat there for a moment staring at the loose board on the floor. "…You wouldn't understand…" she said simply. Her necklace flashed and she took off outside, running deep into the forest.

She ran. Ran as fast as she possibly could, to the place where it all started.

She was dogging trees as she ran, pushing herself farther and farther into the confines of the forest. She didn't know if Sasuke was chasing after her, and she didn't care.

At last she made it; to the place where she first met her dear friend. She stopped abruptly, the traps were still there and she didn't want to get caught in them again. This time there wouldn't be anyone to help her out of them till night fall.

She sat down, about a foot away from the first of the bear traps. This time she let the tears flow gladly.

She smiled through her tears as she imagined that day again. She could practically hear the woman climbing over the fallen trees and inching her way past the thorn bushes.

She imagined the look on the woman's face when she first caught sight of the great cat that was trapped in the saw-like metal teeth of the bear trap. Vivien smiled again. She was imagining the little boy that was calling to his mother. He was so worried about her. She had been gone for almost an hour, just exploring the woods near their home.

She remembered the dark-haired woman approaching her, and undoing the bear traps that were latched onto her paws. The woman had quickly jumped backwards, so that she could get out of range of any attacks that Vivien could though at her.

Vivien remembered looking at the wounds on her back legs, and front left leg. She could tell they were already healing, but because of the blood staining her yellow fur, you couldn't tell. She remembered how she started to purr, much to her own surprise as well as the two humans standing before her.

That was how she had met the great Uchiha clan and had grown fond of the woman and her child, and her entire family as well.

Vivien's tears were flowing freely now; staining the yellow fur on her cheetah face. She sighed; she could hear that someone was coming. Probably come to ask her what was wrong, and to try to bring her back to the house.

And she was right. But who it was, she didn't expect.

Vivien turned around and began wiping the tears off her face. Her eyes grew wide, and she gasped at who she saw standing before her.

Sasuke.

Vivien gapped at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Sasuke sighed. "Oh thanks," he said sarcastically. "You know I'm not that heartless." He said more seriously.

Vivien smiled. "At least you weren't when you were little." She grinned. Sasuke looked confused. "What?" he asked. Vivien's smile faded, and she looked down. "Like I said," she told him. "You wouldn't understand."

Sasuke was still confused. "What are you talking about? What do you mean I wouldn't understand?" he barked at her. "You know I've been through some really crappy situations you know." He growled.

Vivien sighed again. "I know." Sasuke stopped growling and stared blankly at her. "What?" he stammered. "How would you know?" Vivien smiled sadly. "You know," she started. "I thought you were dead too." She said turning away and looking at the traps again.

If Sasuke was confused before, he was flat out a blank slate now. "What?" he asked again. This was so confusing to him, what was wrong with her? How would she know about what he had gone through? Why did she think that he wouldn't understand?

Vivien sighed, yet again. The sound was ragged, and Sasuke could tell that she was crying again.

A moment passed in silence.

"What?" Sasuke asked again.

"You know, this is the place where I first met you mother." Vivien said quietly. Sasuke was stunned to silence. What did she just say? That she knew his mother? How could that be? This was only Vivien's second trip to Konahona…right?

"I was exploring the forest here, me and Jazmine had got in a bit of a spat, so I decided to come and stay here for a while. At least until things cooled down a bit at home. I was caught here in some bear traps." Vivien gestured at the bear traps in front of her. "Those traps to be exact." she clarified.

Sasuke studied the traps from where he still stood, and noticed the blood on them.

Vivien continued. "It was day light, and I wasn't strong enough at the time to break free. I did something really stupid; I whimpered. I know that someone would eventually hear me, and come to see what the noise was."

"How was that stupid? I admit that it's _degrading_, but how is it stupid?" Sasuke asked sitting down.

Vivien smirked. "Well think about it," she said smiling. "It could have very well been someone hunting who would have heard me. As soon as they saw me trapped, they would have shot me. And when I wouldn't _die_, they would capture me, and probably put me in some kind of circus to show me off." Vivien had turned around by then, and the smirk was clear on her furry cat face.

"And I thought you were the smart one." she smirked.

**OK this is a true story! but for you to get it, you have to kow, that i am white, (this is not intended to be racial in any way! so dont kill me for this ok!)  
well anyway! this is what happend!  
_--i was on the bus, and people were throwing paper wads, nothing abnormal. they keep hitting this one girl with them. she laughed and said, 'is it cuz im black? is it cuz i have color, and im brown...and look like...chocolate?!' she laughed, i laughed, and some other people laughed.  
all of a sudden, a cracker hits me in the head.  
true story.--_**

**Well hope you liked it!**


	4. Authers note and info on story

Ok guys, I know that I haven't updated 'The Secret of the Necklace', but, I'm working on it Ok?

I just wanted to fill in a few gaps for ya about the story.

First of all, I have no idea what Sasuke's mothers name is……well, was. So no surprise there.

Also, the next chapter for this will be up after I put this little filler in thing up, so that's good.

Oh! Important info: This is a list of all of the necklaces for the Vampires in order from oldest (and most powerful) to the newest"

1: Original (this is the queens necklace, Draxie, she invented the necklaces and she is a lot older than Carlisle from Twilight. a lot older!)

2: Nathali (there are only 5 Nathali left, the others were killed in the great war between the Necklaces and the Vampire hunters. Jazmine's dad was one of the ones who were killed, though he was killed by another species vampire, and unfortunately, Jazmine and her brother witnessed this. This necklace is purple)

3: Vadadle: (This is the next one! :D this one is Orange)

4: Ram: (Jazmine and Daggorith (her brother) were the first Ram's they were turned after there father was killed. This one is yellow)

5: Scorpio: (All of Jazmine's fledglings -except Naruto- have this necklace. This one is black)

6: Aries: (Sasuke and Naruto are of this necklace, this one is red)

7: Lesso & Tedan: (Lesso is brown and Tedan is Grey, no one is of this necklace yet, it is new.)

Other stuff about the Dimogram:

1: the vampires eye color is the same as their necklace.

2: the Necklace vampires have 3 forms, Vampire form, Animal form, and Hunting form. (witch is just so freaking awesome!)

3: The Necklace Vampires can have children, and they are born human. (Jazmine for example was born a human, but she is a pure blooded Vampire, because her mother and father were vampires before she was born.)

4: Necklaces Are -almost- immune to sunlight. All it dose to them is give them what they call, 'a sun cold'. which is the equivalent of a human getting a cold, so no real big there.

5: Necklaces hunt people (no surprise there!). Except that they eat there victims whole, not just drink there blood, they eat the meat as well. And if there really hungry they might eat the bones as well.

6: Necklaces can cry, blush, and eat human food. Though they don't really like eating human food so they never do, because its nauseating to them. Except if they are pregnant, then they have to eat human food so the baby will be healthy.

Yea, so that's, well, pretty much it for now. Read the chapters! Review! I don't trade chapters for reviews, but I like them. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! so, continue on! …with the story I mean.

_**--**__**Cheeto-ScorpioDimagram--**_


	5. Suposed unspoken minds

**Ok, im sorry this took forever! ..ish...sorta...its a long time to me ok? get over it...hehehe, im just messhen with ya! enjoy the story! and plese, PLEAZE!! Reveiw!**

Sasuke growled at her.

Vivien smiled. "You know you set yourself up for that one." she grinned. Sasuke snorted and looked away. "Yea, right." he growled sarcastically, rolling his eyes in the process.

Vivien frowned; if she didn't do anything now, Sasuke would be mad at her for a while.

Suddenly she gasped, scaring Sasuke at the same time. He jumped, and whipped his head around to look at her with wide eyes. "What?" he asked, pretending that nothing abnormal had happened.

"We haven't seen Sakura for a while now, haven't we?" Vivien squeaked. Sasuke's eyes grew wide, and seemed to brighten. Vivien inwardly smiled, she knew that Sasuke would want to see Sakura after all this time.

Vivien looked up at the sky above them. "Hmmmm…" she mused. It was bright, but not as bright as it could be, meaning it was at least past mid day. She remembered passing a clock in the hallway as she walked through the Uchiha estate. 'What time is it?' she wondered silently. Then she remembered that the short hand on the clock was on four.

"Hey Sasuke?" Vivien asked. "Hm?" he said turning his head again to look at her. "The short hand on a clock means hours right?" Vivien asked.

Sasuke looked at her incredulously. He sighed. "Yes, baka, it dose." he chuckled. Vivien glared at him. "Hey, I haven't needed to read a clock in my entire life. At least not a manual one. Only digital." She huffed.

"Come on, we got about four hours till the others wake up. And I think that you want to see Sakura before then." she giggled. Sasuke blushed, even though he was still a panther, Vivien could tell.

Vivien giggled again. "Well come on _baka_, we gotta go!" she laughed. Sasuke grumbled under his breath but fallowed Vivien out of the forest.

_Later--_

"OK!" Vivien said. "It is absolutely, positively, _Certain_! That you must be in your vampire form when we get there." she instructed her fledgling.

"And, why, is that?" Sasuke asked with a bored expression.

Vivien sighed. "Because otherwise, when she sees you, she will freak out, you will be sad, then she will be sad, and your emo enough as it is and we don't need another one runnin-er,… hmmm… s...sulking? Around…..yea." she started out strong, but stumbled on the last bit. Sasuke glared at her.

"You can glare at me all you want, but you cant fight my logic and you know it." She replied to his silence.

The two were walking down the main street in Konahona, and to avoid a lot of freaked-out and traumatized citizens, they were speaking in the cat language.

Vivien looked around at the people staring at them and sighed, closing her black eyes. Sasuke looked over at her. He could tell that Vivien was getting stressed. Fast. She wasn't used to being around humans. At all. Except for Bella and Vicky, and the people that she and the group hunted. **(btw! Bella is from Twilight and Vicky is from Blood Ties, those characters (and more) will be reviled later.) **

Not to mention the fact that all of the villagers were staring, pointing, and whispering to each other. And unfortunately, the two vampire cats trotting down the street could hear _every word of it_.

Suddenly Vivien hissed and spun around. Sasuke stayed put, the man behind them's comment offended him, though he didnt think anything of it. But he knew that Vivien would be a bit peeved about it.

The man had wondered how a panther pelt would look in his home. And Sasuke happened to be the panther, he didn't mind though, he knew that the man couldn't harm him.

But for Vivien it was a different story.

To her, the man had threatened, not only her fledgling, whom she loved like a brother, but also the child of her late friend.

Vivien's hiss turned into a demonic growl, and her eyes glowed red. The man backed up, and ended up against a wall hyperventilating.

Vivien yowled, her left ear twitched, and she thrashed her tail four times. (translation: Its worth the consequences.)

Sasuke's ears twitched, and he yowled, opening his jaws as he did till the yowl became a low roar. He dipped his head and flicked his tail. (Translation: He's not worth it Vivien, let it go, it didn't mean anything.)

Vivien shook her head and stalked forward towards the man. Sasuke growled. He couldn't let Vivien kill the man just for a thought. Even if it was offensive, it would cause more problems than it would solve.


End file.
